Shaking Things Up
by consultingstarkofmischief
Summary: Winery and Luna are new to the WWE and they are about to make major history. They are going to change the WWE's world. JeffxOC CodyxOC Amy "Lita" Dumas and Trish Status included.
1. Contracts

**A/N) this is a story that a friend gave me the idea and i put it into words. people in this story r my friends from youtube: ReturnOfJeffHardy217, Mrs.JeffHardy12, GXWLighning125X, and Blackrose692 check them out. And i give thanks to a mr. will riche for helping me with my writing on modays.****

* * *

**

New Girl Tag Team in Town 

"Here are your contracts ladies. Please read and sign them," said the WWE Chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon." Winery Marie and I replied.

Then a phone starts to ring with the theme, "No Chance in Hell," and Vince checks to see who it is.

"Oh, excuse me ladies I have to take this," he says and the chairman walked out of the room.

After Luna and Winery read the contracts and signed them, they waited for Vince to come back in. While outside Mr. McMahon was talking to William Regal, the RAW general manager.

"Mr. McMahon I have excellent news for you, and I believe we can use this information with our new ladies Miss Luna and Winery, sir." said the British man.

"Well spit it out Regal!" said Vince.

"I received a call from Ms. Amy Dumas and Patricia Stratigias that they wish to return."

"Really, well this is good news. So set a meeting for our veteran divas for their contracts. Later set up a creative meeting between all of the four ladies."

"Yes sir, right away."

Then he hung up. And Mr. McMahon went back to his office.

"So, are these signed and all?" asked the chairman.

"Yes" we both replied, "And thank you for this opportunity."

"You are welcome and Mr. Regal will be in touch to set a time for a creative meeting."

And with that, they shook his hand and left to call their friends who just happened to work in the WWE: Taylor Jacobson, known as "Jake Taylor" in the ring, Lynn Jennings known as "Jeanna Lynn," and last but not least, Ryan Daniels known as "Poison." But for some reason, none of them would answer their phone,

When they arrived at their apartment and opened the door, they saw that things were different than when they had left it earlier. And Luna just stood at the door (knowing that there were people in the room), while Winery walked in to a big...

"Surprise!!!"

Taylor, Lynn and Ryan along with Taylor's girlfriend Christine had come to congratulate them on their deal with Mr. McMahon. And as the night went on, they were talking about all things random, serious, business involved and pretty much anything and everything else.


	2. The meeting

**AN) here is the next chapter hope u like it. And I hope i can post the chapters up more often than my other stories. so wish me luck.

* * *

**

Next Week WWE HQ 

A creative meeting between Vince, William, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, Trish, Amy, Winery, and Luna.

During the meeting, they were talking about the storyline between the women. It was set that Luna was going to be similar to the old persona of Lita when she was in Team Xtreme wearing almost the same outfits and using some help from Amy. While Amy is going to dress the way she did on RAW's 15th anniversary. Winery is going to wear Capri's and tank tops and be a bit like Trish. And Trish is going to do what she does. So they are going up against each other to see who are the better divas the veterans or the new girls.

"We just have one major request," Winery stated.

"It is that we absolutely do not want to be eye candy." Luna finished.

"With the help from these ladies we would like to bring the women's division back to its former glory." Winery continued.

"Well, ladies I agree with that," Stephanie relied, "The women should be more than just their body. Amy, Trish, how go you feel about this?"

"I think this is an awesome idea, I'm so psyched to work with you guys." Amy exclaimed.

"I feel the same way as Amy," agreed Trish.

"But no matter how much I would love to start right away I need to finish my tour with my band," explained Amy.

"And I need to finish up on what I'm working on too," Trish added.

"That is fine. Go a head and finish your projects. But we are going to need some thing for the meantime," Stephanie replied.

"If you women would like we can have the writers come up with something." Vince suggested.

"Well, we have a good idea for what we can do." Winery and I said at the same time with a mysterious smile.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. please review. And i know you will like whats coming up.**

** Luna**


	3. Monday Night RAW

**It is Monday Night RAW and the day of our debut**

Starting off the night is Jake Taylor vs. Poison. First out from the titantron speakers, you hear "Pull Harder" by Trivium and see Poison (Ryan) come out - his hair neon green with matching pants and a white shirt. Next out is Jake (Taylor) to "Breath into Me" by Red - wearing a brown shirt and blue jean pants with his hair all messed up. The match went smoothly with Jake picking up the win with a jumping DDT.

Afterwards there was a woman's match between Jeanna Lynn (Lynn) and Melina accompanied by Jillian Hall. Melina entered the squared circle doing her usual splits on the ring apron. Next Jeanna came out to "Runaway" by Linkin Park. During the match Melina and Jillian were trying to cheat, but Jeanna blindsided her and won the competition.

The following match was Umaga vs. Snitsky. In this match no one won because they kept disqualifying each other. All they cared about was hurting each other, but no one went down. To get rid of them lots of really tough looking security men had to come out and pry them away from each other and away from the ring.

Once the previous match was removed the world tag team champions, Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes, headed to the ring to Cody's theme.

"This match is set for a one fall for the World Tag Team championship. First coming out to the ring Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes," said the ring announcer Lillian Garcia.

Then you hear "Always" by Saliva coming out of the speakers and see two masked _luchador _wrestlers wearing black body suits. The referee started the match by ringing the bell and fighter one (with a crescent moon on his back) starts with Hardcore Holly. You see the normal regular moves done by both parties: clotheslines, dropkicks, enzuigris, and hard lefts and rights. Then you see crescent fighter go for a whisper in the wind and for the cover on Holly 1-2-kickout!

Crawling to their respective corners they tagged their partners. So now it is Cody and fighter two who had a symbol that looked like a mixture of an M and a W. Between these two were DDT's, bulldogs and Irish whips. Now Cody went for one of his finishers the flowing snap DDT and then he went for the cover 1-2-kickout!

Their partners were tagged back in feeling fresh and ready to go. Crescent fighter ran straight for Holly hitting hard rights which led them to an empty corner turnbuckle. The referee counted to three for them to get out of the corner and to lay off each other for a moment. Crescent fighter backed away far enough and waited for the opportune moment to give Holly a super-kick. Holly went down, Crescent fighter climbed to the turnbuckle went for a moonsault, followed by a cover and the referee counted 1-2-3!!!


	4. The unmasking of a mission

sorry for not updating for a while i've been busy.

DISCLAIMER and have i said i don't anything that i write about.

Symbol Fighter came into the ring with Crescent Fighter. From the titantron speakers you hear, "Always," by Saliva again, and see the wrestlers pull off their masks. You see the faces of two women.

"Look, J.R. they're women!" exclaimed a very excited Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"I see that" said the man next to Lawler

"And they just won the titles…from men!"

One of the women had medium length brown hair and the other had long messy purple hair. They unzipped their suits and the girl with brown locks had on Capri's and a blue tank top. The other girl with the purple tresses had black arm-warmers under a neon green fishnet shirt (that was covering a tattoo) which was under a silver shirt that was ripped on the bottom wearing black pants like the ones that Jeff Hardy wears.

"The winners and new World Tag Team Champions are Winery Marie and Luna!" Lillian announced.

Then Holly and Cody ran to get microphones near J.R. and Jerry.

"Wait just a cotton pickin' minute…did we just lose our titles to women?!" a maddened Hardcore Holly questioned.

"Yes you did. You two just got your asses handed to you by women!" Luna said loud enough to get their attention without making a scene.

"We are here to fulfill a mission," stated Winery.

""We are here to show all you people as women wrestlers…" started Luna, "We are more then our body, that we are strong, smart and…" continued Winery. "We are tough enough to KICK THE ASSES OF ANY MAN!" Luna finished.

"We are the future of the WWE!" they announced at the same time.

Then they left the ring with the titles and their arms around each others shoulders. At the end of the runway near the titantron they turned around, faced the crowd, grabbed each other's hands up in the air and bumped hips. Then they turned back around to make their exit, having Holly and Rhodes still standing at the announcer's tables with a mad and confused look.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW i like to see them. thnx

Luna


	5. After the bell

**Now the girls are in the back shooting a segment for **

**After The Bell **

**With Todd Grisham**

**The guy who asks all the obvious questions**

"So ladies, now on your first night here you have already made history and apparently some enemies. So what do you girls plan to do?" asked Todd.

"Well what we plan to do is what we said we were going to do" Luna started.

"We are the future of this business and no one is going to get in our way, man or woman." Winery continued.

"See we already made an example out of the _former_ tag champs. They tried to kick the crap out of us because they thought we were no-bodies, but guess again – they didn't know who they were dealing with."

"Yeah, and Holly calls himself hardcore, (pft!) as if a woman beat him. He needs to start thinking about changing his name."

Then behind Luna and Winery walks in Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes.

"What do you want," Luna questioned before turning around to face the men. Winery followed suit.

"You know what we want," Cody replied.

"What, that the both of you want some _real _balls," Winery retorted with a smirk.

At that moment Holly looked murderous.

"Hey, cool it down man," Luna warned.

"Yeah don't make us put the beat down on you again," threatened Winery. The girls went into fighting stance.

"Why don't you shut your mouth ya biggum buttheads!" roared Hardcore Holly.

"Wow that really hurt our feelings" Winery rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Maybe we should leave these ladies alone" suggested Cody.

"What! Have you gone and lost your head; are you going soft on me? We just lost the titles. Remember the big shinny things that catch your attention." Holly ranted.

(Some where around here Todd just quietly left)

"I remember, but they're women. We should be nice."

"Wow, hold up there buddy. We don't need any special treatment" Winery clarified.

"Well I was taught to be a gentleman towards women."

"That's nice and all and there should be more of that but there is no need for that right now"

"Yeah like we said we are the future of this…"

"Blah, blah, blah. I don't care what you and Loony say," Holly interrupted.

"Win did he just call me that?!"

"Umm… no he didn't!"

"Aw little Winnie protecting little Loony."

At that moment Winery's eyes where shooting daggers at Holly and Luna looked deadly.

"Win he did it again!!"

"Oh, no!"

Then Winery grabbed Luna's arms to stop her from charging at Holly.

"Win, LET GO OF ME!" she said struggling to escape Winery's grip.

"Yeah Winnie don't listen to Loony here."

"You shouldn't be calling us names. I'm protecting you right now."

"Ha, I don't need protection from Loony."

"Win I love ya and sorry for this but…" Luna stomped on Winery's foot making her free.

"Oww!!"

"That's it!!" then Luna charged at Bob Holly and started to punch his lights out. At once Cody went to pick Luna up off his partner. That is easier said than done for she was giving kicks that rival those of a professional soccer player.

"Now you know why in school people called me Wrath. Make fun of me or my sister – they feel the pain, and I see more of it in your future!" she said to Holly who was lying on the ground.

"Cut!" said the person who directs these things.


End file.
